my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Nielson
Max Nielson is a new 2nd Year Student at Maple Cross Academy, and is the strongest Hero-in-Training in Canada. He is also the main protagonist of the 14 Chapter series, Maple Hero Academia Appearance Max has a teenager-like body with spiky hair and eyebrows. At his forehead, his hair is red, while at the rest, it's blue that goes down to his shoulders and his eyebrows are blue as well and has orange eyes. He wears a plain black T-shirt that is covered by a red and white hoodie that has a silver zipper that is circular as well as yellow trimmings for his pockets and has black fingerless gloves on both of his hands. He wears black jeans that are tucked to almost his ankles. He wears red shoes that are also blue with a yellow line in the middle. His Hero Outfit resembles a mixture of a Knight's uniform, and a hero uniform. He wears a light yellow bodysuit that is mostly covered with gold armor with silver trimmings and plating on the shoulders, arms, legs, chest, and also wears a mask to cover his identity. When he uses his quirk, the eyes on him turn light yellow, and he is surrounded with a golden aura and his chest also glows as well, whenever he brings out his weapon from his chest. Personality Max has a childish-teenager-like personality, always trying and learning new things and likes to make new friends everytime he meets someone new. He likes to have fun with everyone in his family, and also likes to be normal and good like everyone in his school. He likes to become more comfortable in his surroundings, and also has a great relationship with his adopted sister, Wendy Blum. He likes to play around with anything that's new, and also likes to have a nice place whenever he is uncomfortable. Whenever he is alone, he would mumble words a lot, cheering him up and also likes to pretend that he's in a haunted movie, by playing a song that is all haunted and everything in his words. He also likes to take things serious, whenever he is in a mission to defeat a villain. After finding out that his whole chest is made of light, he freaked out and ran away from the school, crying while running away. He then would go to his spot whenever he is frightened, and start to cry until he is done thinking about it. He would always crouch down and cross his arms in front of his knees, and put his head down while crying, making sure no one knows he's crying. Sometimes when he's at home and this happens, he would stay in his room, and always cry until either someone comes in and cheers him up, or until he stops crying when he thinks of something nice During his childhood, his personality was more dark and more sad than right now. He would always cry while sitting on his bed, not doing anything for almost 30 minutes. Everytime he does this, he gets cheered up by Wendy, by hugging him for 10 straight minutes, and also telling him that they would always have each other, and nothing would split them apart Backstory Max was born from his mother and father, who were servants to Wendy Blum's parents. They all worked hard, while the other maids and butlers took care of Max when he was only just a baby. His parents then left because they wanted a new life, and they brought Max with him. Years passed, and Max was 7 years old, and found out that his father and mother were both quirk users. He was really excited about this, and wanted to learn how to use it. His father said that it's not possible to learn it really fast. After 3 years passed, he learned how to use his quirk for only a little bit, but then heard a noise coming from outside their new house. His mother protected him, while his father went in and opened the door, only to get sliced in half by a wolf-like creature. His mother and himself ran away from the creature, and escaped into the forest, where he was placed on a boat by his mother, and left him with one last kiss, as she ran back to their house, and stalled the creature so he wouldn't see him. He was taken into the Blum household, where she met Wendy and Andrea, there they adopted him, and raised them as a sister, and a aunt. After years passed, he started to like his new place, and started to forget everything that happened with him in his past. He was now 16 years old, and was now interested in anything new. Before he became more exciting though, he would always remember that he would have a bad life and it always made him cry. After he and Wendy started a sibling relationship, Max was invited to Maple Cross Academy, and was really excited. He and Wendy went to the school together, and his new life as a Hero-in-Training finally began Powers and Abilities Saint Sword Saint Sword is Max Nielson's quirk that is accessed by pulling something out of his chest, and making it into anything he wants that can be used as a weapon. The way he accesses it, is if his eyes are now light yellow, and his chest is glowing. He can be able to bring out lots of weapons from his chest, which are stored in a pocket dimension, and also make armor to protect himself. The only weakness to this is after he uses it, he becomes unconscious for a while, and his eyes become normal again, and another weakness is if someone else goes inside his chest, he starts to get so much chest pain, his heart almost stops.